The invention relates to a power steering means in which a steering damper or other resilient movement absorbent member is utilized with spaced switching contacts to conduct responsive signals and which are provided as input signals to an electronic control device. A known steering apparatus utilizes the piston-cylinder unit of a steering damper as an instrument for generating the auxiliary force, in order to embody the steering process in such a manner as to require less exertion of force. The control of the modified steering damper is provided by a final control element triggered by an electronic control device which processes rotary directional signals from the steering column. The measurement transducer required for this purpose is located between the steering shaft and the steering gear.
It has now been demonstrated that these measurement transducers are too expensive and not sufficiently amenable to servicing; furthermore, when work must be done on these transducers, direct intervention must be made into the steering mechanism, which is not desirable for safety reasons.